


A Common Occurrence

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Sometimes, Angel Dust gets back from work late.Sometimes Husk waits up for him-/-Or, 5+1 times Angel and Husk hang out after dark
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	A Common Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom; and unlike most famines we only have an episode and some clips of our characters so let me know if u think anything is ooc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A DRAFT SO FAR I HAD TO POST IT SO I WOULDNT BE DELETED I WILL BE ADDING MORE

In Angel’s line of work, the occasional late night is expected. Someone might be paying high enough to keep you around, or you may have gotten stuck doing overtime for the boss. Anyway you wanna cut it, Angel was used to getting back to his place of residence, The Hotel(he refused to say the full name aloud) later than anyone else.

Typically he’d be the only one out, stumble in and find his room, feed Fat Nuggets and pass out for the night. 

But this night was different. Because when he stumbled through the doors of the hotel, and made his way through the lobby he stopped dead in his tracks, because he wasn’t alone.

Husk, from his spot at a bar stool, raised an eyebrow at him over the bottom of whatever shitty alcohol he was drinking. “What the fuck are you starin’ at?”. And Angel vaguely felt his face heat up, because he wasn’t nearly as in order looking as when he’d left. His make up was definitely smudged and his outfit was missing two of three pieces and his fishnets had torn nearly two hours ago, but who was he trying to impress? Husk? That old geezer, no fucking way. He plasters on his most annoying smirk, and slides over to the bar. “Aww, did ya miss me?”. Husk scowls at him and goes back to drinking. Angel grins at the response and turns to finish heading upstairs. “Hey!”. Husk’s drunken shout comes from the bar. “When you change out that come back down here?”. The last part of the sentence was said in more of a questionable growl, as if he wanted to be able to take it back if Angel hadn’t heard it right. He quirked his head to the side, curious. “If ya wanna have some fun, this would be the outfit to do it in”. He gave a suggestive shake of his hips as he said so. Husk flushes angrily and turns back to face away from him. “Never mind! Fucking forget it”. Angel, too curious for his own good, backtracks. “Aww wait babe!”. Ignoring Husk’s huff at the pet name. “I’ll be back down in a sec. you’ve got me interested”. He slides into the elevator. “There’d better be booze involved!”. He shouts as the doors slid shut. ~ He comes back down, Fat Nuggets fed, and in some loose pajamas. “K, so wha’d ya want?”. 


End file.
